One Day
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Kyouya and Tsuna keep on running into each other in past lives. 1827 oneshot.


**A/N:** Hehe, another oneshot from moi. (XP) Despite my laptop being the the shop for weeks and typing on this ancient computer that I hate (I really hate not typing my stories on my laptop), I have managed to write this down. Hope you enjoy! :D

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, 1827

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

/\\\/\\\

Soft golden eyes met blue ones and Giotto knew that this man - Alaude - must be in his family.

"Leave me alone."

Unfortunately that was harder then it seemed since Alaude was determined _not_ to be with Giotto.

"I won't unless you join my family."

It was a good thing that Giotto was persistent and fate just seemed to love putting the two of them together.

/\\\/\\\

They were brunets now, though his locks were of a rich midnight black color while the other was a soft shade of brown.

They eyes were different as well; the latter's a kind brown while the former's was a mix of blue and grey.

But they were still the same in terms of personality and though he seemed to get clumsier every year, he was still so kind and gentle and good with people.

"Would you like your fortune read sir?" he asked shyly at the raven-haired man that passed his stall.

The raven only glanced down at the smiling young man with the bright brown eyes before grunting a negative and walking off.

But the raven had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that made him feel like he had seen those eyes before.

/\\\/\\\

The ship swayed from side-to-side, rolling with the waves of the Pacific Ocean. A warm breeze hit the young sailor's face as he stared out over the vast body of salt water before him, his mind a complete blank, his being just wanting to savor the moment.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his pants leg and he looked down to have his blue-grey eyes meet a pair of teary brown ones.

"M-Mama..." the little boy hiccuped and the raven suppressed a sigh.

"Let's go find her," the raven said, keeping his tone light as he smiled a small smile at the boy.

He was rewarded with a smile from those plump little lips, albeit a shy wet one, and the raven lifted the boy into his arms and walked off in search of the mother.

She was found not long after and the raven never saw the little boy again.

/\\\/\\\

"Now, these are for patient number eighteen, but be careful when you give them to him and make sure he swallows each pill. Sometimes he just pretends and that's a nightmare for us all..."

The brown-haired man nodded his understanding to the head doctor and he took the small tray of colorful pills from the cart before strolling into the door labeled with the number eighteen, which had been unlocked by another helper.

Inside the room (or more like cell) was a man with pale skin, disheveled midnight black hair, and sharp blue-grey eyes with purple bags beneath them that looked like it could hold college books. He was sitting in the corner of the room, farthest from the bed with the steel frame, and his arms were trapped to his sides by the straight jacket.

The brunet thought he had never seen a pitiful sight.

"Time for medicine!" the brunet said in a sing-song voice that was supposed to brighten the atmosphere.

From any other person, the raven would have glared at the annoying tone and quite possibly would have bitten the person hard enough to draw blood. But for some reason, the raven was entranced by those brown eyes that seemed so vaguely familiar.

The head doctor was shocked to find that patient number eighteen had willingly taken (and _swallowed_) his medicine from a newbie.

There was a first time for everything.

/\\\/\\\

A head of spiky brown head leaned out of the car window, surveying the run-down town that the vehicle was puttering through. It looked like the disease had spread as far out here as well and the brunet frowned, not liking where this plague was going.

There was a light knocking and the brunet turned his head, looking down to see a small boy - who wasn't even tall enough to reach the car window - looking up at him with blue-grey eyes that were still so innocent in this time of horror.

Without a word, the raven-haired boy held up a dirt-covered hand, silently asking for alms. The brunet felt his heart soften and he moved quickly, reaching into his bag to pull out a few items which he handed to the boy.

"Take care of yourself," the brunet said in a language the boy did not understand, a soft smile on his lips.

As the car drove away, the little boy looked at the items in his hand; a few coins, a pack of pills, and a bar of chocolate.

That was the kindest thing anyone had ever done to him.

/\\\/\\\

The cobblestone streets of London was noisy and wet from the light rain, dark grey clouds covering the sky above.

A brunet wearing a thick orange scarf that covered the lower half of his face walks by a raven who wore a black trench coat with a matching scarf and a bowler hat.

Neither glances at the other.

/\\\/\\\

The brunet thought that the little family looked happy.

There stood the raven-haired father, holding his tiny son's hand while the brown-haired mother held the other, both smiling softly as the boy swung from his parent's arms.

The brunet never had a family like that. He was instantly jealous.

Just then, the raven-haired man looked up and locked eyes with the brunet's brown ones. The brunet blushed in embarrassment at being caught staring and he looked away, hurriedly walking down the street only to collide with a street lamp. With his face heating up even more the brunet walked on, his heart pounding against his chest with that embarrassing situation and his nose throbbing with the pain of the collision.

He missed thin pink lips curling in an amused smile.

/\\\/\\\

Explosions echoed in the distance and there were gunshots in the air. The smell of smoke and burning flesh lingered as a raven ran through the rough terrain, his helmet loose on his head and ammo rattling in his many pockets.

There were screams of pain in the air and the raven was vaguely aware that the captain of his squadron was barking out orders, but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention.

All the sounds around him were muffled thanks to the blood pounding in his ears.

The raven would not admit it, but this war zone made him afraid. He was afraid of losing his life, of leaving his children alone without a father, of bringing his family down to their knees in grief when - _if_ - they ever hear of his demise.

The raven spotted oncoming enemies and he lifted his rifle, aiming and shooting.

He caught a couple, watching their bodies fall to the ground, lifeless and unmoving. They probably had families too, waiting for them in their homes and worrying like his was probably doing.

They were all victims here. No matter the side, there were always casualties.

"Heads up!"

The raven had no time to process the comment before the grenade that landed just a few feet away from him exploded. He was thrown backwards, feeling something cut through his exposed neck because of it, then he landed hard on the ground, right next to an already fallen soldier.

Blue-grey eyes met lifeless brown eyes that adorned a pale, dead face. The raven tried to breath, but blood gurgled up in his mouth, the deep cut in his neck preventing from doing so.

But as he lay there, slowly dying, the raven somehow felt content and didn't feel any regret other then not being there for his family.

After all, there was a brunet laying next to him and he had a small smile on his face as if he was telling the raven that everything was all right in the world, even in the midst of war.

/\\\/\\\

The music was loud, pounding against his ears as if it wanted to enter his skull and beat the everlasting shit out of his brain. But he didn't need music to do that; that was what alcohol was for.

The brunet sighed as he down another shot of vodka that burned all the way down his throat and across his chest. Usually he did not resort to alcohol, but his girlfriend has just dumped him so he knew this was a perfectly good reason to get drunk and possibly have a one-night stand.

Another shot of vodka slid into his line of vision and the brunet looked up to lock eyes with blue-grey ones that belonged to the raven-haired bartender. The brunet smiled a small smile in thanks which was returned with a curt nod and the raven rushed off to deal with another customer who was yelling out his order.

The brunet downed his shot, wincing a bit at the burning feeling, but it was a good feeling. Soon he will forget his problems and the next day he would pay with a massive hang over as well as a reality bitch-slap to the face.

In the mean time, he'll just sit there and stare at that bartender who just increasingly becomes more feminine with every shot glass...

The next day the brunet wakes up to a massive hang over and reality bitch-slap to the face when he can not remember what he did last night and why he was in this unfamiliar bed.

/\\\/\\\

"Wan' a cookie?"

Blue-grey eyes blinked at the brunet little boy standing before him, a box of cookies in his hand.

"No."

The brunet looked dejected.

"Oh..."

The raven felt guilty.

"You... wanna play cars wi' me?"

A bright smile made its way on the brunet face.

"Yeah!"

Later that day, a homicidal man broke into the day care center and took everyone hostage.

There were five casualties, including a brown-haired and raven-haired boy.

/\\\/\\\

Tsuna smiled at Kyouya. "Thank you Hibari-san," he said.

Kyouya scoffed. "For what, herbivore?"

"For always being there for the Family... for me..."

"Hn... I didn't do this for you..."

Tsuna laughed lightly. "I know. But still, I'm grateful."

For some reason, Tsuna felt a painful tugging at his heart as he watched Kyouya walk away without another word. He felt like he had lived a hundred lifetimes and still wasn't any closer to his goal. What the goal was he didn't know, but he was sure it had something to do with the raven-haired man walking away from him.

Tsuna felt the sudden urge to reach out to the raven man and grab him, pull him somewhere, to just run away.

But he couldn't because Reborn has called his attention and he walked away as well, following his tiny tutor but still thinking about his stoic, aloof, and intimidating Cloud Guardian.

_Maybe one day, when nothing is in our paths, when nothing is holding us back and binding us in place, we can reach for each other._

_One day, we can hold each other dearly and never let go, like we were meant to._

_Maybe one day we can be together because I know we were meant to be._

_But for now, I am content with seeing you everyday._

_I can endure, because I know, we have lifetimes ahead of us where we have the chance to know each other... love each other..._

/\\\/\\\

**A/N:** Late nights is the best time to write stories. The words just flow through my fingertips like magic as I stay up until one in the morning... The ending was a bit meh because I'm not a poetic person (:P) but I was satisfied all the same. Review yes? And you will get any treat you want because I'm taking a culinary arts class and I have skillz in the kitchen (XD)


End file.
